Maera
Maera pronounced (May - Rah) History= History |-|Paraphernalia=Paraphernaila |-|Epithet=Third tab content goes here. Also Known As The Whore Princess The Duchess Sethias The Butterfly Assassin Abilities As an Immortal, Elf, Esper, and Legacy; Maera has the following abilities * Hybrid Physiology ** Immortal-Elf-Legacy- Esper *** Legacy Physiology **** Shadow Arts **** Dark Alchemy **** Dark World **** Blinking **** Night Vision **** Pure Telekinesis *** Immortal Physiology ****Supernatural Body ****Supernatural Mind ****Supernatural Vigor ****Warrior's Madness ****Predator Instinct ***Half-Elf Physiology ****Sword Mastery ****Dagger Mastery ****Enhanced Beauty ***Esper Physiology **** Light Creature Creation **** Electricity Arts (Violet & White) *Climbing * Toxicology * Psychological Combat *Rune Casting *Dark Lord Information Maera is a daughter of Alena and Judal, she was born out of rape making her a bastard but nonetheless a royal. Maera was rebellious and tomboyish as a child preferring to spar with the squires than learn womanly virtues, this led to being called the Rouge Princess and later The Bastard Princess by her teachers, the title Bastard Princess would stick and forever mar her reputation in high society. Maera was very smart for her age, she would go to the library and read up on Theories learning whatever she could about obscure Abilities some of which she herself possessed Arts, Swarming, and Telekinesis. Maera would improve her powers by herself in secret making herself stronger, faster, and better than any of the countries warriors. Later in life, Maera would begin to spend more of her time off Palace Grounds, she had found a decent home for herself in the slums where she could spend her time as she pleased without the prying eyes of the palace on her every move. The palace made it hard for her to train and her abilities were "flashy," when she teleported using Arts she would flash purple giving off a pretty blatant warning stimulus, she had almost been caught a few times. Maera was very skilled with various forms of Knife Combat and she had begun to require a source of income for herself as her mother was slowly cutting her off from the family money, she had wondered what would possess a person to abandon their own child but she had stopped long ago when she learned where she came from and why she was hated and her sister loved. She had taken after her father the man who had raped her mother and her sister took after her mother the innocent victim, this had made Maera rage many a time. Maera like all girls fell in love, so they thought, Maera's lover would take her virginity and brag about through the palace calling her "The Whore Princess," originally Maera was still in love with him but when he cheated on her with the one he claimed to "Truly Love" she lost it, she stalked him one night following him to his "True Loves" home, she entered in behind them and when they saw her they were startled but before either one of them could say anything she slit their throats and desecrated their bodies in a way so horrific that the person who found the bodies would vomit on sight of the scene. Awakening of the Dark World Maera was traveling outside of the walls in Infested lands when she was pounced upon, she had walked right into the middle of a Horde she wanted to run but it was too late she was surrounded and there was nothing she could do but fight, her heart began to race, her palms sweaty, but she focused, bringing out her Daggers she began to kill, her blades kept swinging, she was losing her hold on sanity her Maddness was creeping into her mind making her feral murderous, she could feel a force growing in her dark and malevolent it was and with every life she took it grew in power steering from its sleep, eventually it awakened, her body began to fill with power, dark smoke engulfed her killing the light that touched her, her eyes crackled with violet flames, and she got faster, stronger, and more bloodthirsty as the fight went on, her movements became like a whirlwind blood surrounding her in a cyclone of death and as she killed she smiled enjoying it reveling in it, and a power erupted from her, black wind smashed into the Horde knocking them back cracking bones even killing some, she emitted such an intense killing intent that the Horde began to run away in fear, and when they left she collapsed her body aching from the power she had realeased Category:Demigod Category:Immortal Category:Dark Lords Category:Hybrid Race Category:House Sethias